Kagami Gore
by Mako1989
Summary: horror stories and a little game, all is well in the vocaloid house right? right? Deaths of characters, rated M for safety


Kagami Gore

It was a rainy day in the vocaloid manor, everyone stayed inside and this time they decided to tell horror stories.  
>So they turned off every light, closed the curtains and lit and few candles<p>

They all gathered together in a circle, Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Meiko ,Haku ,Luka, Gakupo and Akita.

"So who goes first?" Gakupo gulped

"Why not spin a bottle or something like that?" Haku yawned

"No let's just do Janken!"

After some bickering they decided it would go on alphabetical order making Akita Neru the first one

She took hold of a candle and held it closely" It was a dark stormy day at a port city..but I heard when going to the general store there, no one ever stands behind the counter to help you, but when you put a product on the counter you'll hear a voice going like ' Dooooo you want it wraaaaaaaaaaaaapped?'"

Most of the vocaloids aside from Gakupo and Miku were not really impressed by this and continued listening.

" then once you pay and take it home…..its said you'll hear footsteps following you, and then when you finally get home you'll feel a hand on your shoulder you'll turn around to look into a raincoat with no one in it saying'you foooooorgoooooot yourrrrr priiiiiiiiizzzzeeee. And then it stabs you!"

Gakupo and Miku had hidden behind the couch"Eep ! Ok next next!"

Gakupo was next but was to scared to tell "Haku can go before me!"

Haku was next but shook her head' Don't wanna..'t know any good ones anyway"

"awww atleast try.."

"No.."Haku dropped onto her back and slept

'Ok next…Gakupo atleast try!"

"Fine!"He pouted sitting back in the circle, taking the candle from Akita.

"This is something I witnessed myself, I was at the gym trying to follow up on some advice that I needed to work out more, so once I was done with working out and I went back to my locker I saw that I was all alone in there..So I took my time showering and when I came back ALL the lockers were open aside from mine!"

"Someone probably just played a prank on you!" Len said laughing

"ShusH! I'm not done yet! As I was saying, all lockers were open aside from mine , all the items inside were pulled out and sprawled over the floor, I was about to let the guard know when I heard something coming from my locker, it was thumping on my locker door really loud and then a voice came from it saying 'let me oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuut!" I screamed and ran out …only to find out it was Luka who was trying to pull a prank on me"

" Told ya!"Len fell over from laughter.

Gakupo blushed "I really thought some ghost was after me!"

" ok ok enough laughing who's next' Luka said whipping the tears from laughter away.

"me" Kaito raised his hand and took the candle from Gakupo."Well this is also something I experienced myself, I woke up one day and looked in the freezer…there was NO Iceream!'

Rin and Len sighed' knock it off Kaito that's not horror!"

"it was to me!"he frowned

"Ok next"

Luka took the candle" this is something I heard from a friend from the boss at my part time job, I heard that if you look into a mirror it can be any size even a make up mirror and you say Speak mirror me, five times that something really awesome will happen, when you turn the lights back on after that you will see your mirror you stand right next to you when you look next to you."

"Eeeh creepy.."

"We don't have that we already have our mirror selves right Len!" Rin giggled

Miku frowned 'can we stop this now..this is seriously scaring me!"

Luka laughed "awww come on that can't be real..let's try it out! I dare you! Anyone who dares to do it! "

"I'm not doing it unless Len's doing it" Rin said clinging to her twin's arm.

"And I'm not doing it unless Gakupo does it" Kaito said

"Not doing it unless Haku does it" Meiko said

"Not doing it Unless Akita's doing it too"

" Ok so we're all doing it basically?" Luka asked

They all nodded

Luka laughed " alright then we need a mirror a really big one in which all of us could be seen"

"How about the one in Gakupo's bathroom that one is like REALLY HUGE!" Miku said" even bigger then mine!"

"Fine let's use that one"

They all hurried up to Gakupo's bathroom and took place in front of the mirror.

" Ok in the count of three..1.2..3!"  
>They all repeated what they had to say five times but nothing happened.<p>

"What the hell.."

"Lame Luka…."

" What? I said it was a rumor!"

"let's just go to bed…"

The vocaloids walked out of the room and off to bed not knowing that when they left something came out of the mirror.

Later that night Meiko had woken up because of a dry throat.

"Damnit..should've brought that bottle of whiskey with me to bed….now I gotta go to the fridge…" She sighed and got out of bed not wanting to but badly wanting a drink.  
>She wobbled to the fridge opening it and getting the first bottle of liquor she could get her hands on, not wanting to go all the way back up to her room she decided to drink it on the couch.<p>

She lazily sat on it drinking from the bottle when she heard footsteps, thinking it was probably Kaito coming for late night ice cream she ignored it and kept drinking.

She felt a firm hand close around her throat pushing her throat closed, she wanted to turn around to see who was doing it but whoever was doing that was keeping her firm in position, gasping for air she tried getting the alcohol bottle out of her mouth but the other person's hand pushed it down into her causing the alcohol to slip into her lungs, painfully suffocating and drowing her at the same time, as she was slowely dying she saw someone hover over her…it was herself…

The next morning everyone woke up all happy and cheerful aside from Miku and Gakupo who didn't sleep a bit due to the horror stories.

They all sat at the breakfast table when they noticed someone missing.

"Where's Meiko?"

'She probably went to get a drink in the middle of the night so she's still asleep I guess" Luka said, having heard that Meiko had gotten out of bed that night and also heard her going back into her room.

"Oh..ok"

" So best not to bother her unless you want to die"

"Kinda too bad nothing happened right?"Rin said poking her breakfast

"Well you could've known that…I mean it's Luka who told the rumor" Len said

The others nodded in agreement

"So what we doing today? Its still rainy you know not exactly weather to go out and chill."Luka said

Akita wasn't paying attention, instead she was on her cell phone in a cell phone chat room, She was looking quite frustrated though

"Oi Neru why so frustrated?"

"Some bitch is pretending to be me in the chat room and won't admit she's a fake Gah!' She kept texting, getting up and walked off to her room

They blinked seeing a pissed off Akita walk off

"it's just a chat room" Gakupo sighed

"She'll be sulking for the rest of the day. So leave her alone" Kaito said while munching on a crepe

Akita in the meanwhile was texting with the imposter in the chat room

"Stop pretending to be me!'

"But I'm me Akita Neru"

"No I'm Akita Neru!"

" Do you have proof?"

"Yes I do do you?"

"Just look behind you"

The last sentence froze Akita in fear..she turned to her closet ,which was open, to see herself standing there with a cell phone in her hand and in her other hand a heavy rock

" I am..you!"

She hit Neru on the head with it knocking her out.

She dragged Neru to the closet where there was a noose, putting her head through the nose then letting go of her body" Goodnight..Me." she grinned closing the closet from the inside.

Back in the breakfast room everyone was done and busy cleaning up.

" Ok I'm done.."Haku yawned

" You didn't do anything!"Len frowned

" I did plenty I cleaned the table and brought my plate to the sink"

" Oh yeah cause the plate is soooo heavy!" Rin frowned as well

" I did vacuum last night "Haku said in her defense

"THAT WAS YESTERDAY!"

Kaito sighed "Knock it off already, you know Haku generally doesn't do that much, stop trying to tell her to do stuff already its useless.."

the twins pouted 'But it's unfair"

"Yeah yeah that's what I've been saying the past year just let it go"

Haku was still deciding on what to do now, she had breakfast..Miku went shopping with Gakupo and Luka so the Alcohol would have to wait till they would be back with some alcohol since Meiko drank it all..and the last time she raised Meiko's room she only found empty bottles and ended up doing Meiko's work for a week since she got caught.

"So Haku if you'd hurry up and take your morning shower already..then after that myself and the twins can get showered"

Haku nodded "That I can do! " She grabbed a towel and hopped off to the bathroom on the second floor  
>The twins in the meanwhile got behind the computer and played games as Kaito was stuck doing the dishes by himself.<p>

Haku let the tub run as she got ready to take a bath, once the tub was full she sank into the water "this .is also a good thing of life.."

There was a knock on the door" Oi Haku don't take all the warm water ok?"

" Yes Kaito.."She sighed a bit and heard Kaito walk off

"heeehee…" a laughter came from somewhere in the bathroom

"…Huh? Meiko is that you?"

"heee eheeeeeee…"

"Not meiko….Akita?"

"heeeeeheeeeeheheeee.."

"Well Miku is shopping..So is Gakupo and Luka…..so who is it?"

Haku turned to the shower curtain where the giggling was coming from

"Who's there?"

"Who's there?" the voice repeated

She heard the water running in the shower, hearing a loud noise following ..followed by something rolling away.  
>The shower head.<p>

"Want a …Drink?"

" Alcohol? Sure?" She was to sleepy to care

"Close your eyes.."

Haku did so, the person came closer and within seconds she found herself being drowned into the bathtub, by surprisingly herself.

She struggled and tried to come up for breath one to have herself put the shower hose in her throat and pushing her back down  
>So this was it Haku, lover of alcohol and sleep would die like this<br>As she felt the pain paralyze her body she wished she could've had one more sip of alcohol to drink.  
>Everything turned black for her<p>

Downstairs everyone was waiting for Haku to finish bathing  
>Miku had called Kaito saying she wanted to go shopping with everyone so told them to hurry up and get ready since they were going to come pick them up and head back to the mall.<p>

Kaito replied with an ok but said not to bother Meiko, Akita or Haku since they'd probably be resting today so it would just be the six of them today.

Finally after half an hour they heard the bathroom door open and Haku returned to her room to sleep, The twins and Kaito raced for who could have the bathroom first, the twins being the twins they won and got to use the bathroom first..that meant Rin atleast, kicking Len out the moment they won.

After an hour or so they were all ready and were picked up by the others to go shopping at the mall

Miku bought some new boots, Luka a new hat, Rin a new Hairpin, Ice cream for Kaito and a new game for Len.  
>The only one who didn't see anything yet was Gakupo .<p>

"Hey Gakupo come on try to find something you like, shoes, accessories, games, food, even a pet!" Miku smiled 'I wanted to spoil you all for once!"

Gakupo patted her on the head "I'll try"

They walked past a couple of stores

"Anything Gakupo?" Miku asked

"I don't think..OMG That is like the most perfect thing ever!"He looked in shock

What he was looking at was a Katana from the local weapon store

His eyes lit up at the sight of the katana " It's beautiful!"

Miku laughed 'alright alright lets go get it"

Gakupo nearly dragged the rest of the crew into the weapon store

"Welcome youngsters have a look around!" The man at the counter said

The twins were looking at some daggers, Luka at anything sharp and miku at a fan, while Gakupo was admiring the katana.  
>As Gakupo did that a masked man approached him" Sir..I would like your opinion on something…please I wish to buy this thing but I think it might not be suitable for my friend."<p>

Gakupo blinked 'uhm sure where is this thing?"

"Follow me"

He followed the masked man to the back of the store" please excuse the mask I'm horribly burnt from an accident a few years ago and do not wish to expose my face"

Gakupo nodded " It's fine..so this thing is?"

He pointed " An Iron maiden, I was planning to get one for my friend"

The purple haired samurai leaned over to examine it" this is kind of morbid for a gift don't you think"

"No I actually think it would be perfect…"

The masked man reached out to him taping his mouth shut before pushing him into the spiky iron maiden closing the door.  
>The man took his mask off, revealing his face to be exactly the same as Gakupo's"Idiot…"<p>

"Gakupo! Are you coming? We bought the Katana!"

"I'll be there in a bit! I found something else I want to ask about you guys go on ahead "Gakupo's voice said from the back of the store  
>"H-huh..that's weird…Gakupo usually never leaves something he likes, let alone a Katana…"<p>

The twins went to take a look in the back of the store to see if everything was ok with Gakupo, to see no sign of gakupo.

"let's go back"

"N-no R-rin..l-look" He pointed at the Iron maiden

"What is it "Rin turned to it to turn pale white"T-that's Gakupo!"

Rin and Len fell to the ground screaming, attracting the attention of Kaito, Miku,Luka and the store owner.

"What in the name….."The store owner opened the Iron Maiden, the now dead Gakupo falling out" Who did this?"

"G-gakupo…"

On the inside written in blood was a message saying: Mirror me.  
>This struck a memory chord with the others<br>"The game..it couldn't ..have actually worked could it?" Miku asked when she turned to Luka  
>Luka shook her head 'that's impossible…my colleague actually called me saying it was just a joke and she actually made it up" She said<p>

"then how do you explain this! And the message Gakupo left?"

"I Can't…I just know we need to get home and check on the others I got a bad feeling about this…"

"What's this all about you youngsters?"

Luka embarrassed as she was still explained what was probably going on, that they played a dangerous game and that they pulled themselves into trouble  
>The storeowner sighed and shook his head 'You kids this is how you end up in an early grave, go check on your friends..I'll do something about this here fella. Now go:"<p>

Not liking the idea of leaving Gakupo's body behind but having no other choice they rushed back to the house.

Once there they decided to go check on the other three, Haku, Neru and Meiko to see if they were ok.

" ok we'll all check a room…Rin and Len you two go check on Meiko, Luka and Miku you check on Akita and I'll check on Haku."

"But you'll be alone." Len said somewhat terrified of losing another friend

"It's fine..Just you all stay together ok?" Kaito ran up to the top floor where Haku's room was, while Luka, Miku, Len and Rin went to check on the other two.

Kaito knocked on her door first "Haku? Can I come in? it's Kaito"

After not hearing anything he kicked the door in and looked around" There was no one in there "Haku?" He checked the closet, clothes, he turned to look around some more then noticed something, from under the bed there was a hand sticking out" H-haku?" he recognized that nail varnish anywhere.., as he sat on his knees his fear was made truth, Haku now dead, was under the bed

He turned around to go and get the rest only to be face to face with himself

At Meiko's room the twins were searching through the room as well eventually pulling the covers on the bed away seeing a dead Meiko there with a liquor bottle stick out of her mouth, the two huddled together in fright.

"Mei-…Meiko-nee….."

In Akita Neru's room , Miku and Luka used the quick way to find her which meant calling her cell phone and checking where the sound came from.

The sound came from the closet..they opened and there she was..but before they could say anything they heard a bloodcurdling scream and something falling down the stairs ending at the bottom with a loud thud.

The four of them went to see only to find Kaito dead on the marble kitchen floor.

"NOO Kaito-niI!" Rin hugged Len and turned away not wanting to see it.

"…..Even in this house we're not safe…"  
>Miku turned to the twins" uhm…..Neru-chan…is dead…"<p>

"S-so is Meiko-nee…I bet…Kaito-nii ran into the same thing with Haku aswell….." Len said, he was trying to stay strong for his sister's sake.

"This can't be happening?...we should go away from here right now!"Miku said shaking Luka

"it's no use they'll find us! You saw what happened to Gakupo!"

"We're all going to dieeee! "The female twin sobbed in her brother's arms

"No we're not we just …have to make sure we don't get separated….Ok?"Luka said to all of them

They all nodded

"Ok well you twins stay together and Miku…never leave my side..alright?"

"W-what do we do about the bodies?'" Miku asked her

"We first need to get out of this alive..then we can think about that…we cant help them if we also die right?" Luka said trying to be strong, but she was on the verge of breaking out in tears.

"S-so what do we do now?" Len asked her

" I don't know..we could go somewhere public there they have less chance of attacking us" She said

All agreeing with that idea they made they way to the door only to find it locked with a diversity on locks and on the door was written in deformed letters: YoU ArE NoT LeAvInG AlIvE.

"T-they're here!"Rin screamed

"NO! they're not! They're just trying to scare us! They probably locked it from the outside'Luka said trying to keep her sanity

"It's locked from the inside! Look all the locks are there!" Miku pointed out, a fact that not even luka could go around.

"Let's just go sit in the kitchen..have a drink…we need to think about what to do.."

They all agreed on doing so and headed back to the kitchen each getting their signature drink, Milk for the twins, Fruit Juice for Luka and Leek Juice for Miku.

"Ok so what should we do about this…..according to Gakupo's dying message..our mirror selves are killing us…so technically the chance we'll get away..is slim since they're us they know how we act." Miku said as she sipped her juice

"Yeah that's true" Luka and the twins nodded in agreement

Miku was getting cough fits all of a sudden feeling incredible pain as if her throat was eaten away by something she kept coughing  
>"Miku what's wrong Miku?" Luka patted her back to help her.<p>

Miku coughed once more coughing up blood and dropped dead.

"MIKU! Not you too!"

"But how? She was with us the entire time…"

"The juice get rid of it! Don't drink it!" Luka grabbed the cups tossing them in the sink "they must've poisoned it!"

Luka sighed and shook her head, the twins are still alive, she had to stay strong, She just had to!" Ok..uhm….uhm..stay strong we'll get out of this!"

Len sighed" Rin..uhm I have to go..you know"

"Eww I don't want to have to go!"

Luka frowned 'Well too bad you're not getting separated from each other!"

She dragged the two into the bathroom and pushed them in "I'll guard the front door "She said holding a huge kitchen knife" So do what you have to do"

Len frowned 'I can't do it with you looking Rin!"

"Well I'll see either way! Just do it!"

Len shook his head

"aww the little baby is afraid of his sister,wuss.." A voice was heard from the closet in the bathroom  
>"and the perverted sister wants him to show! Ahahaha!" another voice was heard from the closet aswell<p>

From the closet came the twins, jumping on their real selves stabbing them with several kitchen knives over and over again, a trail of blood eventually flowing to the door

"Ahaahahah! Die die die die die die !"

" Agghhgh Stop it! You're not mehhgh"

Luka hearing the screaming she tried to open the door to find it locked 'Open this door len!Rin! open it!"

She kept trying to open the door but it was firmly locked and blocked.

She looked down at her feet seeing she was surrounded by blood "! Len tell me this is one of you and your sister's bad joke, No! you can't die on me! Open this door!"

"You'll soon join them" A voice from below came, with a horrified look she looked to see who was on the stairs below her to see herself with a kitchen knife"…n-no…No You won't kill me!"

" Try and stop me…." She stepped towards her

In blind panic Luka screamed and ran up the stairs to the attack room, with her Mirror self in high pursuit.  
>She tried everything to stop or slow her down by tossing everything she could find on her way to her but nothing seemed to actually harm her mirror self.<p>

Once reaching the attic room she closed the door and barricaded it with everything she could find then retreating to the window by the room "Y-you're not coming in"

Laughter was heard from behind the door.

"You think a physical barrier stops me?" She stepped right through the door" You thought wrong..I thought you were smarter then this.." She said stepping towards her.

Luka backed up till she felt the cold glass touch her skin and she knew she couldn't go any further"…N-no…"

"…I'll make it quick for you.." she reached out simply opening the window, causing Luka to fall to her death, Mirror luka looked out the window and waved at her"goodnight.."

"I'm sorry..everyone.." was the last thing she said before she hit the ground

This was the end, the curse stopped, all the players were dead. In the paper all the deaths were stated as freak accidents since they had no clear cause of death.

In the house a pierrot came out of the mirror and turned to the readers" I hope you all enjoyed this game of death and despair….do think twice before starting a game like this yourself…Happy Halloween. AAHAHAHAHAHHA"

The End

Akaritama: No I don't hate ANY of the vocaloids I love em to death that's why I write so many stories about them, and this is just a little pre-halloween fic I wanted to write XD hehhe Well R&R pls!


End file.
